My Sweet Vampire
by Artemisaish
Summary: Sena.Hiruma.Amefuto.Vampire  "For ES21 Awards: November Myth" RnR!


**A/N: Hm...saya back lagi dengan fic baru, pairnya tetap Hirusena tapi kali ini vamfict! oke! karakter Hiruma sangat OOC di sini! saya sudah berusaha agar tidak OOC tapi susah banget! saya butuh kata-kata itu soalnya! oh, iya ini untuk Eyeshield 21 award november! enjoy!**

**My Sweet Vampires**

"TOUCHDOWN!" teriak Riko Kumabukuro yang merupakan komentator pertandingan _amefuto_ itu heboh saat tim Deimon Devil Bats berhasil melakukan touchdown di menit-menit terakhir. Touchdown yang dilakukan oleh _ace player _tim Deimon itu berhasil mengundang tepukan meriah dari para suporternya.

Touchdown terakhir yang dilakukan pemuda mungil itu berhasil membuat skor nya menjadi 22-16 untuk Deimon vs Seibu Wild Gunmans. Para pemain Deimon sangat bersuka cita apalagi Kurita yang sudah memeluk Daikichi dan memutarnya. Tiga bersaudara HAHA (kami bukan saudara!) juga tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Monta mengacungkan jempolnya sambil melompat senang lalu berlari ke Tetsuma sang _receiver_ Seibu. Walau mereka lawan tapi di luar pertandingan mereka berdua bersahabat. Tetsuma yang kecepatannya bagai kereta api, tidak bisa dihentikan kecuali oleh _receiver _dari Deimon ini. Manajer tim Deimon, Mamori berlari ke lapangan memberi handuk basah dan air kepada para pemain.

"Bagus sekali Sena! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!" seru Riku yang merupakan _Running back _tim Seibu.

"Arigatou, Riku-kun!" balas Sena sang _ace player_ tim Deimon, penyelamat hari itu, "Ini semua karena dia! Dia yang memberiku strategi hebat!" kata Sena pelan.

"Hiruma yah?" tanya Riku sambil melihat Hiruma Youichi sang kapten dan _Quarterback_ Deimon yang sedang menembakkan senjatanya ke udara, "Dia menyeramkan!" Riku bergidik ketika mengingat strategi 'mengerikan' Hiruma tadi.

"Haha…memang!" Sena tertawa garing.

"Hm…Sena! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riku tiba-tiba. Sena menoleh heran

"Hah? Aku? Ya, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Oh, soalnya kamu pucat sekali! Kamu benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riku lagi khawatir memandang Sena.

"I…ya! Mu…ngkin hm…aku…lelah! Ya, aku lelah!" jawab Sena gugup melihat tatapan tajam Riku yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tahu kamu bohong.' Tiba-tiba Sena merasakan hentakan tajam di kepalanya. Seolah-seolah dihantam oleh martil raksasa. Spontan, dia hendak memegang kepalanya namun urung ketika melihat tatapan curiga Riku. Alih-alih memegang kepala, Sena malah menggaruk kepalanya, "Hm…Riku-kun! Aku mau ke teman yang lain dulu yah! Ja…ne!" Sena melarikan diri dari hadapan Riku.

Sena berjalan menyebrangi lapangan dengan kepala yang semakin berdenyut ditambah lagi sinar matahari sangat menyengat. Dia mau berteriak meminta pertolongan tetapi suaranya seakan tersumbat di tenggorokan. Dia menguatkan diri untuk segera mencapai _bench_ di pinggir lapangan. Tapi dia langsung dihalangi oleh teman-temannya yang ingin merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sena tambah pucat. Dia bisa pingsan kalau tidak segera berlindung dari matahari yang seakan ingin membakarnya apalagi melihat sekumpulan darah…eh…temannya yang mengelilingi dirinya. Dia merasa tenggorokannya terbakar.

"Wah, Sena-kun selamat yah!"

"Sena-kun! Kau memang hebat!"

"Sena-kun! Ayo, rayakan kemenangan kita!"

Sekumpulan darah…eh, temannya sibuk mengoceh tentang kemenangan mereka itu. Sena sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa saja menyerang salah seorang temannya. Sena menggeleng berusaha mengusir pikirannya barusan, tapi rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya menghilangkan akalnya. Dia menekuk kakinya ingin melompat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dari kerumunan, menahan agar tidak menyerang temannya sendiri. Sena mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Hiruma-san!" seru Sena merasa kaget sekaligus senang.

"Hm…" Hiruma hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Menolongmu dari menyerang yang lain." jika saja Sena adalah manusia mungkin pipinya sudah memerah. Tangannya digenggam oleh Hiruma. Sena memang sudah lama menyukai seniornya ini, waktu pertama Hiruma menolongnya dari para hidung belang waktu itu. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa mengatasi sendiri para hidung belang itu tapi dia merasa kagum sama pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

Sena tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia menyukai pemuda yang lebih menyerupai iblis daripada manusia itu. Secara harfiah mirip iblis tindakan maupun penampilannya.

Tiba-tiba manajer tim Deimon menghampiri mereka berdua, mata Sena menyipit. Dia memang menyukai Mamori tetapi dia tetap saja tidak suka kalau manajer itu dekat-dekat dengan Hiruma-sannya. Hiruma-sannya? Tentu saja Hiruma-san itu hanya miliknya seorang dan tidak boleh ada yang dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Hiruma-kun! Sena-kun kenapa?" tanya Mamori dengan nada khawatir tapi di mata Sena nada itu memuakkan.

"Hm…dia sakit." jawab Hiruma pelan.

"Oh, sakit apa Sena-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Saya hanya lelah!" jawab Sena cepat.

"Oh, begitu! Semoga cepat sembuh yah!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis, Sena mengangguk kecil, "Oh, iya Hiruma-kun…"

Hiruma menoleh dan…

CUP

Sena melotot melihat kejadian tersebut, dia geram. Hiruma hanya diam tidak ada respon.

"Itu untuk kemenanganmu, jaa nee!" Mamori berlari dengan muka memerah.

Sena hanya menatap nanar Hiruma yang masih dia di tempat, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit padahal jantungnya sudah lama berhenti berdetak tapi mengapa kali ini terasa sangat sesak seperti ditusuk. Sena ingin menangis tapi airmatanya sudah lama mengering jadi dia hanya menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan dingin.

"Lepaskan!" kata Sena pelan dengan nada tajam membuat Hiruma tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sena menatapnya tajam, "Kubilang lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau kenapa, kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma heran.

"Aku bisa pergi istrahat sendiri, tidak usah mengantarku!" jawab Sena dingin. Dia merasa marah sekali! Kalau memang Hiruma menyukai manajer brengsek itu kenapa dia masih perhatian padanya. Sekarang rasanya dadanya sesak oleh kemarahan yang bergumpal-gumpal.

"Tapi…"

"Hiruma-san, kau mau aku banting di sini?" tanya Sena tajam, Hiruma terdiam. Yah, meskipun dirinya ditakuti oleh semua orang dan suka mengancam tapi di depannya adalah seorang vampir yang tentu saja jauh lebh kuat dari dirinya, Pangeran vampir pula. Dia berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu yah?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Raut wajah Sena mengeras, dia benci sekali kalau dipermainkan.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!" Sena menyentakkan tanganya dan pergi dari hadapan Hiruma. 'Huh! Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Dia menyebalkan sekali!'

Belum setengah jalan, rasa pusing yang dari tadi menderanya kini bertambah dua kali lipat dan membuatnya terhuyung. Hampir saja dia terhempas ke tanah kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahannya. Sena menoleh dan melihat seniornya menahan tubuhnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" sergah Sena. Hiruma memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ck…kau keras kepala sekali! Kapan terakhir kali kau 'minum'?" Sena hanya meringis, kepalanya tambah sakit. Seingatnya, dia sudah tidak minum sejak tiga bulan lalu karena dia benar-benar fokus pada turnamen ini.

"Tiga bulan lalu…"jawab Sena pelan.

"Kau menyusahkan!" kata Hiruma lalu tanpa diduga oleh Sena,Hiruma menggendongnya menyebrangi lapangan. Sontak saja semua pasang mata memandang mereka berdua.

"Hiruma-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriak Sena sedikit histeris, dia malu sekali apalagi seluruh kegiatan di lapangan maupun kursi penonton terhenti karena memandang mereka berdua.

"Diamlah!" Hiruma sedikit membentak Sena membuat pangeran vampir itu terdiam. Dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hiruma.

Sena mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan heran. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh cokelat tua. Jendelanya tertutup oleh tirai senada dengan cat ruangan tersebut. Sebuah meja cokelat terletak di depan sebuah ranjang king size dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun, kuso chibi?" suara familiar menyapa telinganya. Sena menoleh dan melihat Hiruma berdiri di dekat pintu. Sena mengangguk.

"Kau harus 'minum' sekarang! Keadaanmu menyedihkan."

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sena seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan Hiruma

"Di kamarku dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku terlalu lemah untuk berburu sekarang!" Hiruma terdiam, dia berpikir.

"kalau begitu," Hiruma melangkah mendekati ranjang, menyodorkan lengannya, "Minum saja darahku!"

Sena melongo…

"Kau bercanda!" Sena tertawa tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan tajam Hiruma yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?'

"Tidak! Jangan gila, Hiruma-san!" Sena menggeleng, dia beringsut mundur menjauhi lengan Hiruma.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menghisapnya?" Sena menggeleng

"Ya, sudah!" Hiruma beranjak membuat Sena menghela napas lega. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Hiruma kemudian membuatnya menahan napas denga mata melotot. Hiruma mengiris lengan kanannya dengan pisau kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

"Hei, ayo lihat seberapa tahan kau dengan darah segar!" kata Hiruma menantang. Sena menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Akan tetapi, bau darah segar menguar dari lengan Hiruma membuat Sena pusing dengan bau darah itu.

Sena membuka kedua matanya dan tampaklah sepasang mata merah yang menatap Hiruma garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati?" Sena marah sekali, bau darah itu membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Hm…aku yakin kau tidak akan membunuhku!" kata Hiruma tenang, Sena tertegun matanya menyipit.

"Aku tahu…" Hiruma bergerak mendekati Sena yang mulai gelisah di atas ranjang, Hiruma memegang kepala Sena dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Karena, aku menyukaimu!" Sena sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba, dia sangat kaget sampai terdiam lama.

"Kuso chibi, kau mau membuatku kehabisan darah yah?" kata Hiruma menyadarkan Sena yang langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga." gumam Sena pelan, Hiruma tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Aku takut menyakiti Hiruma-san!"

"Sst…tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Sena mengelus pelan rambut pirang di pangkuannya, sudah sejam lebih Hiruma tertidur karena kelelahan akibat darahnya yang dihisap oleh Sena.

Sena tersenyum memandang kekasih barunya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hiruma juga menyukainya. Dia menunduk dan mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Oyasumi, Hiruma-san!"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki dan Yusuke Murata<p> 


End file.
